dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inkling vs Scout
Inkling vs Scout is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifty-sixth DBX. Description Splatoon vs Team Fortress 2! Which wacky front line soldier will call the shots in this battle? Intro Fight Location: Dustbowl - Team Fortress 2. "Alert, the control point is being captured!" The Scout quickly grabbed his equipment and rushed out of the base, making a beeline for the control point, expecting a BLU team member to be there. He turned the corner and instead laid his eyes upon an orange puddle. The mercenary slowly approached the puddle and took out his baseball bat, slowly going to poke at the puddle of... whatever it was. Suddenly, an orange squid leaped out from the puddle and over Scout's head, scaring the crap out of him. "Whoa, what the hell?!" he yelled, quickly grabbing his Scattergun and pointing it behind him. The Inkling transformed into her human form and drew her Splattershot. HERE WE GO! The Inkling fired orange ink towards the Scout, who quickly dived behind the wall and hid until she ceased fire. Inkling then rushed into the building and received a smack across the cheek with the handle of Scout's Scattergun, knocking her away. Before Scout could pull the trigger on her, the Inkling dived into an orange puddle to dodge and reload. She reemerged and fired at Scout again, who ducked behind the wall again, biding his time. He then decided to flank the Inkling, running around the corner and up the steps onto the platform behind her. He drew his pistol and fired at the Inkling. The squid rolled away, firing a large trail of orange ink on the wall of a nearby platform, which she dived into to climb the wall. She appeared at the top and lobbed a Splat Bomb towards the mercenary, who ran along the bridge and to the opposite cliff. The Inkling then threw another one at the Scout, who aimed his pistol towards the grenade, shooting it out of the air with three clean shots. He then quickly loaded his weapon and aimed at the cliff, only to find that the Inkling had shifted positions. Using the explosion to her advantage, the Inkling sprung into the ink puddles near the Scout to refill her ammunition, then popped out and smacked in in the chin with a headbutt. She then struck him in the chest with a kick and then smashed his head with her Splattershot. Scout staggered back and drew his bat, swinging for the squid with a heavy strike. The Inkling ducked the attack and pulled out a bucket, which she used to smack across Scout's face. The mercenary quickly recovered, dodging the Inkling's second attempt and hitting her on the forehead with the baseball bat handle before striking her with a lot of force in the chest with the bat. The Inkling tumbled to the ground, clutching her wound, and Scout stood over her, ready to bash her head in. But the Inkling wasn't done yet. She grabbed her bucket and threw it towards the Scout, who quickly shoved it out of his face. The Inkling used the distraction to jump up and latch onto Scout's face, obstructing his vision and balance. Scout tried to pry the Inkling off of him, striking her in the back with his bat, but the squid held firm, trying to drag the Scout to the edge of the cliff. Just as she reached the edge though, the Scout pulled out his pistol and fired two shots. One missed the mark completely, the other hit the Inkling in the back. Scout fell backwards, slamming his spine hard against the floor. The Inkling also dropped, with a bullet hole in her back. Both struggled to stand, but it was the Inkling who mustered enough strength to drop a Splat Bomb on top of the incapacitated mercenary. She then fired ink into his face from her Splattergun so he would be too distracted to do anything about it. The bomb went off, blowing the Scout into pieces. The Inkling lay on her front, exhausted from the fight. She then crawled towards an orange puddle of ink nearby and ducked into it just to be safe. DBX! Category:Gun Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo Vs Valve Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights